Hydrospanner
Background The Child Prodigy Soniv Hope was born in a small township near Lianna City, Santhe/Sienar 253, on 18:3:6, to a Liann mother, Salena Onica Hope, and a Tionese father, Horacino Hope. At the time, Salena was a housewife, and Horacino worked as a security guard for a Santhe/Sienar warehouse. The pay was adequate enough to support the two, but not quite enough for a family. To make ends meet, Salena took a job as a teacher for a local primary school, and Horacino procured a raise from his employers. Early on, Soniv showed prodigal talents in both basic reading comprehension and technical work, demonstrating the ability for fluent reading at the age of four, and assisting his parents in various engineering endeavors by the age of six, before entering school. While not exactly the most social of students, Soniv excelled in his studies, assisted by his mother's procurement of every possible book she could find for him to read, as well as supplemental tutoring by her. However, all of his studying, all of his isolation, loneliness, and sadness would eventually pay in spades. On a routine test at the age of twelve in his school, his high scores in academics, especially technical work, finally caught the eye of officials at Santhe/Sienar Technologies. They offered him admission and a sponsorship to the prestigious Sienar Technical Academy if he passed the entry exams. This was a chance that Soniv could not refuse, so he exited school to begin two years of heavy studies. Creating the TIE Avenger At the age of 14, not only did he pass his entry exams, but he also tested out of enough coursework to be offered the chance to work from a four-year degree to a doctorate. Taking the courseload at double-time, spreading it out through the entire year, he worked on his dissertation in the meantime: schematics for a new type of TIE Fighter, aesthetically based on Lord Vader's TIE Advanced x1. The design was so intricate and effective that when it was finished and turned in, not only did he receive his doctorate in Starfighter Engineering, the Academy granted him an honorary doctorate in Starfighter Design. However, due to the limits of technology at the time, it could not be made into a production-line starfighter. (However, a prototype was made, and eventually shown to Admiral Zaarin, who downgraded it slightly, added Habeen/Nharwaak hyperdrive technology, and dubbed it the TIE/ad Starfighter, or the TIE Avenger.) A Slice of Happiness His success did not go unnoticed; much to his chagrin, his classmates held a graduation party, where he met many corporate bigwigs, mostly from Santhe/Sienar Technologies; however, a few other corporate representatives showed up, a few from Cygnus, and others still from KDY. However, most of his time was spent discussing technology with Raith Sienar and being relentlessly pursued by young Liann women, eager to take a slice of his success for themselves. He did, however, strike up a brief relationship with Valles Santhe's granddaughter, Miri. Valles herself personally congratulated the young technician for his remarkable achievement in obtaining two doctorates at the age of sixteen. Partly due to his relationship with Miri, partly due to his devotion to his family, and partly due to his general desire to avoid change, Soniv declined a position as a research scientist on Corulag, instead choosing to take the position of head technician at a Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Production Plant in Lianna City. It was a boring, tedious job, but it paid well enough, and kept his technical skills in check. On his days off, he would visit his family, giving them an occasional trinket he would build, and after work, he would take Miri out somewhere. However, his happy life would not last long. All Good Things Must Come to an End A few short months after his employment, citizens of Santhe/Sienar 253 revolted against increasing Imperial control of Lianna. Naturally, the Imperials responded to the protest in a Ghorman Massacre fashion: TIE Bombers bombed the entire town while Soniv worked. When he took an early shift off of work, he visited his old home to find not only his parents' home, but the entire town demolished, reduced to nothing but rubble. He was consumed by his anger, to the point of wanting revenge. When he found out that the very plant he worked at produced the bombers that killed his town and his family, and were produced on his very shift, the combination of guilt and rage was too much to bear. He took his revenge a week afterwards. Betrayal and Vengeance Using his authority and technical knowledge, Soniv rigged the primary reactors of the plant he worked in to slowly overload, causing an explosion soon after the end of his shift. Everyone inside the plant was killed, and most of the technology slagged beyond repair. Every side had a different suspect, but none pointed out Soniv. The Imperials said it was a rebel attack. SFS called it industrial sabotage, presumably by a rival company. The Rebels simply said it was an unavoidable accident, caused by natural deterioration. Soniv continued to work for a week, even repairing some of his damage to keep up illusions. Then, he called up Miri, the only person he had left to talk to. They met at a somewhat disreputable tavern, in order not to arouse suspicion. Soniv told Miri that he wanted to leave Sienar, no, leave Lianna itself, and find himself somewhere else in the galaxy. He offered for her to go with him, but she refused, instead begging him to stay, telling him that her father would never allow it. He could not be convinced, and they parted with a tearful goodbye. He told her that he would come back when everything was settled, and, if circumstances permitted, he would ask her to marry him. She took his promise to heart, as did he. The Birth of Hydrospanner Once he left Lianna, in order to mostly put his past behind him, he took the pseudonym of Hydrospanner, and took a charter ship for the place he presumed nobody would think to find him: Nar Shaddaa. The hatred the Tionese had for the Hutts was well-known, and Hutt Space was somewhere that those of the Tion rarely frequented. He was indeed his father's son, and he took the tales of Xim the Despot to heart; he never once worked with a Hutt during his time on Nar Shaddaa. However, it seemed, to him at least, that his past would never escape him; he heard news that a Santhe Corp agent with Imperial ties, Dasha Heldire, was headed to the Smuggler's Moon. To Kill a Hedonist In fear for his identity, he decided to have Dasha assassinated; to this end, he hired several freelancers: Myec Raxius, a famed bounty hunter in Mandalorian armor, albeit not the model sported by Boba Fett, Danbe Seant, a mysterious assassin with nigh superhuman reflexes, Droh Kalemach, a skilled Rodian sniper, and Rhysz Voidsearcher, an expert Duros pilot. Despite his seemingly keen intellect, he did not realize that Arisia Doneeta, a Twi'lek slicer, had not actually been hired by him; she joined in the efforts, the team stole the Lambda Shuttle that Dasha had arrived in. Hydrospanner and Rhysz then flew the shuttle to an extraction point, with Droh on point as a spare gun, while Arisia, Danbe, and Myec infiltrated the club Dasha was frequenting to assassinate him. Much to the engineer's chagrin, the Twi'lek activated sentry turrets in the club, turning what would have been a stealthy exit into a chaotic battle. In addition to the initial members of the team, Hanolin Drax, a Force-sensitive psychiatrist, and the true reason for Dasha's visit to Nar Shaddaa (He was transporting the man to the Inquisitorius for a bounty) was recruited upon his rescue. After a brief battle at Nal Hutta, wherein an IG-B86 droid was also recruited, the team made it to a Rebel hideout, where Dasha's shuttle was traded for a Muurian Transport, which they named The Red Mynock. Quoth the Ravenwood Realizing the ship needed a full crew complement to survive, Hydrospanner convinced the team to stay onboard the ship, to make their way across the galaxy as a team. Deciding on the name of Ravenwood Company, they named Myec their captain, and set off into hyperspace to begin their adventures. RPG Statistics Dexterity 2D+2 Blaster 4D Dodge 4D Melee Combat 3D+2 Melee Parry 3D+2 Perception 2D+1 Command 3D Persuasion 3D Knowledge 3D+2 Intimidation 4D+1 Willpower 5D Planetary Systems Lianna 6D Languages Tionese 6D Business Sienar Fleet Systems 6D Strength 2D Mechanical 4D Starfighter Piloting 5D+2 Starship Gunnery 5D+1 Technical 4D Armor Repair 4D+1 Security 5D+1 Starfighter Repair 6D Space Transports Repair 5D+2 Starship Weapon Repair 6D (A) Starfighter Engineering 3D Computer Programming/Repair 6D Equipment: Credits: 6500 Armour and Garments: Stormtrooper Armour Sienar Fleet Systems Technician's Uniform Miscellany: Moderately Damaged Comm Jammer Heavily damaged Comm Jammer Vehicles: Moderately damaged Kuat Swoop Weapons: Vibrorapier DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Lightly Damaged Corellian Arms CR-2 SoroSuub Stormtrooper-One Points: Character Points: 16 Force Points: 1 Move: 10 Dark Side Points: 1 Category:Ravenwood Company